


О переходе Снейпа на сторону Дамблдора

by jedi_katalina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Написано в 2007 году
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	О переходе Снейпа на сторону Дамблдора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007 году

1.

  
Перед тем, как разбирать, почему Снейп перешел на сторону Дамблдора, необходимо выяснить, почему он пошел на службу к Вольдеморту. Первым делом хочу заметить, что во время, когда Северус заканчивал школу (а он закончил ее в 1978 году), в магическом мире уже вовсю шла война, причем Вольдеморт явно одерживал верх. Так что для слизеринца идея присоединиться к победителю, чтобы наконец-то получить сколько-нибудь приличный социальный статус для выходца из Спиннерз-Энда, была абсолютно естественной. При этом из канона не следует, что сам Северус хоть как-то разделял идеи Вольдеморта. Мало того, их не разделяли и многие волшебники, которые поначалу Вольдеморта поддержали. Это явствует из слов Сириуса о своих родственниках: «they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colours, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first (кн. 5, гл. 6)». Иными словами, Сириус различает идеи своих родственников и других чистокровных волшебников и идеи Вольдеморта, так как раз они испугались после того, как Вольдеморт показал «свое истинное лицо», то его настоящие идеи и их собственные идеи были различны.

  
Единственное, что мы знаем, это то, что Северус «называл всех маглорожденных грязнокровками». Но, во-первых, он мог и не вкладывать в свои слова какой-либо уничижительный смысл, но, даже если вкладывал, то, во-вторых, отношение к магглам и магглокровкам, как к людям второго сорта, для волшебников, воспитанных в Слизерине – нечто само собой разумеющееся, и отнюдь не тождественное призывам к их уничтожению. И хотя это плохо, но ничем не отличается от отношения всех волшебников (кроме Гермионы) к домовым эльфам или их же отношения к гигантам, или их же отношения к гоблинам, или отношения гриффиндорцев к слизеринцам, если уж на то пошло. Короче, все волшебное общество заражено ксенофобией, так что неудивительно, что в нем постоянно идут войны. В общем, причину, по которой Северус присоединился к Вольдеморту, нужно скорее искать в самой структуре магического общества, чем в каких-либо осознанно кровожадных взглядах самого Северуса. Именно поэтому переход на сторону Дамблдора вообще стал возможным.

2.

  
Ну а теперь можно перейдем к основному вопросу. Итак, закончив школу, то есть в 1978 году, Северус вступил в ряды Упивающихся Смертью. Вряд ли он сразу занял высокую позицию в их рядах, все-таки у него ни денег, ни положения, ни связей, ни чистокровности не было. Поэтому, скорее всего, выполнял мелкие поручения и варил свои зелья, пока в один знаменательный день начала 1980 года Вольдеморт не вызвал Северуса к себе и не приказал ему наняться учителем в Хогвартс («I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?» 6я книга, 2я глава). Единственной причиной, по которой Вольдеморт мог остановить свой выбор для такого дела именно на Северусе – это, естественно, успехи того в окклюменции, о которых, видимо, было известно в кругу Упивающихся. Северус отправился выполнять задание, но вместо того, чтобы подслушать вопросы, которые Дамблдор задавал Трелани, и которые могли помочь Северусу получить желанный пост, он подслушивает пророчество. Тут очень интересен вопрос, почему Дамблдор, знавший о том, что Северус - Упивающийся Смертью, отпустил его, не стерев память. Причиной может быть, например, он не посчитал важным пророчество. Посчитал ли пророчество важным Северус, нам тоже неизвестно, но раз уж Дамблдор позволил (по каким бы то ни было причинам) Вольдеморту узнать о содержании первых двух строк пророчества, то обвинять в только Северуса в этом довольно странно :). Либо обоих, либо никого. Я придерживаюсь второй точки зрения. – раз уж высшие силы решили донести до людей какую-то информацию через Трелани, да еще и позаботились, чтобы ее услышали именно те, кого это напрямую касается (Дамблдор – как представитель Поттеров, а Снейп – как представитель Темного Лорда), то обвинять их слишком сильно в том, что последовало дальше, бессмысленно. В общем, Северус сообщил Вольдеморту содержание той части пророчества, которую услышал, и узнал, как именно тот проинтерпретировал его. Т.е. Северус узнал, что Темный Лорд собирается убить мальчика, который подойдет под описание. И именно тут Северус окончательно решил порвать с Темным Лордом, причем не просто порвать, но перейти на сторону его врагов и сделать все возможное для того, чтобы уничтожить его ('You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realised how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned -' (Дамблдор, кн. 6, гл. 25). Но как это сделать? Прийти к Дамблдору после того, как он выдал пророчество с криком, что «я раскаялся, простите, я хочу на вас работать»? Смешно. Дамблдор и слушать не стал бы такую откровенную пургу, это Северус понимал очень хорошо. А о том, что Северус не считал Дамблдора «добрым дедушкой» очень ярко свидетельствуют первые слова, сказанные им при встрече: «Не убивай меня!» Значит, боялся, что может и убить, вообще не выслушав. Куда уж тут идти с такой смехотворной легендой! Чтобы Дамблдор поверил Снейпу, нужно очень хорошо подготовиться к разговору с ним, ведь нельзя также не учитывать, что в случае неудачного разговора с Дамблдором Вольдеморт тоже узнает о том, что Северус что-то затевает против него (для этого достаточно самого факта разговора). Так что Северусу нужно как-то обеспечить себе и легенду для Вольдеморта. А тем временем, пока он продумывал, как бы все это провернуть, Северус узнает о том, что поражает его в самое сердце – мальчик, которого Вольдеморт собирается убить – сын Лили Поттер. Но одновременно этот же самый факт дает Северусу ключ, подсказывая, что ему нужно делать. И у него в голове зарождается план.

3.

  
Угроза жизни Лили отметает последние сомнения – нужно действовать немедленно, а причем теперь уже угроза собственной жизни не имеет большого значения. Нужно сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы спасти Лили. Здесь нужно заметить, что для того, чтобы обезопасить Лили, совершенно необязательно было приходить к Дамблдору – достаточно было просто написать ему (и Снейп мог это сделать, как показывает тот факт, что его встреча с Дамблдором была оговоренной заранее). Дамблдор не оставил бы Поттеров без защиты в любом случае. Но Снейпу нужно немного другое – ему хочется работать против Вольдеморта. И он делает гениальный ход – идет к Вольдеморту и рассказывает ему, что теперь может выполнить задание, которое он когда-то получил, может получить возможность шпионить за Дамблдором. Он придет к Дамблдору и скажет, что всегда любил Лили, и теперь, когда Вольдеморт поставил ее жизнь под угрозу, он раскаивается и хочет перейти на сторону Дамблдора. В награду за выполнение этого приказа Снейп скромно просит не убивать Лили (просить за жизнь Джеймса просто смешно, а за жизнь Гарри бессмысленно – раз уж ТЛ решил его убить). Вольдеморт одобряет план и соглашается не убивать Лили. Первая часть плана проходит успешно. Теперь предстоит выполнить гораздо более сложную и непредсказуемую часть плана. Северус договаривается о встрече с Дамблдором, на которой сначала тоже все идет, как предполагалось: Дамблдор верит, что Северус действительно любил Лили и пришел, чтобы предупредить об опасности (и вообще, должен же Дамблдор хоть как-то проверить, говорил ли Северус правду или нет? Ведь если нет, то грош цена такому руководителю Ордена Феникса. Приходится предположить, что он применял в этой сцене к Северусу легилименцию, а тот не препятствовал, чтобы Дамблдор видел, что он искренен). Ну а потом Дамблдор начинает нести откровенную чушь. Мало того, что обвиняет Северуса в том, что он «продал» жизни Джеймса и Гарри Вольдеморту за жизнь Лили, хотя это было невозможно по определению: Северусу жизни Джеймса и Гарри не принадлежали, чтобы он мог отдать их в обмен на жизнь Лили, и так же он ничего не мог сделать для того, чтобы облегчить Вольдеморту задачу поимки Поттеров. Обвинение явно идиотское. Не удивительно, что Северус в ответ только и смог, что «said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore».

  
На такое ответ действительно не находится. Но сразу после этого Дамблдор делает еще более идиотскую вещь – говорит Северусу: «А что я получу взамен?», что подразумевает: «а если ты, Северус, откажешься, я брошу Лили Поттер на произвол судьбы, кому она вообще нужна, кроме тебя», что уже вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет. Не зря Гарри, смотрящий на эту сцену, думает, что Снейп начнет протестовать, Северус, видимо, вообще перестал в тот момент понимать, кто перед ним, Дамблдор или идиот какой-то. Но план нужно выполнять, а по сути предложение именно то, что Северусу надо, поэтому звучит сакраментальное «все». И Северус Снейп получает то, к чему стремился – возможность шпионить за Вольдемортом и передавать сведения Ордену Феникса. И ровно через год Северус получит то, во что невозможно было бы поверить, если бы он все еще оставался верным Вольдеморту, получит пост мастера зельеделия в Хогвартсе. А еще через некоторое время, в благодарность за верную службу, Дамблдор скажет на суде: «Северус Снейп не больший Упивающийся Смертью, чем я сам».

P.S. Я, конечно, могла бы придумать для поведения Дамблдора какие-то логические обоснования, например, что он играет для Вольдеморта (который, несомненно, будет проверять легилименцией мозги своего слуги), но, увы, в следующих сценах Дамблдор успешно продолжает играть идиота, и Вольдемортом их уже не объяснить.


End file.
